As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. On option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One type of information handling system is a modular information handling system such as a so called “blade” server or “brick” server. A blade server generally includes a midplane that allows multiple blades to be associated therewith. Each blade typically includes a processor and memory components. A blade server may include, for instance, six or more blades which may be interconnected through the midplane and may share certain resources such as a power source, management controller and network interface card. In many instances blade servers may allow for “hot swapping”. During a hot swapping operation, individual blades may be removed from or installed within the blade server chassis while the blade server is operating. For blade servers which are installed within rack systems, however, gaining access to the blades (which are often accessed via the rear portion of the blade server) is often problematic because of the physical interference from cabling associated with the blade server as well as the cable management arm. The cabling associated with the blade server and the cable management arm typically prevent easy access to the rear of the blade server to allow for efficient hot swapping of blades.